Abuelita
|image = S1e20 Soos' grandma.PNG |first = Gideon Rises |last = Blendin's Game |family = Unnamed husband† Unnamed son/son-in-law Soos (grandson) Reggie (grandson) |voice = Matt Chapman |inspiration = |fullname = |alias = Abuelita |birthday = |alliance = Mystery Shack |personality = |occupation = |home = Soos' grandmother's house, Gravity Falls, Oregon |pets = |friends = Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Stan Pines |enemies = |likes = Vacuuming Cleaning Soos' life |dislikes = Unclean things Her husband† Soos' father |powers = |weapons = |quote = "I vacuum the walls now." }} is a resident of Gravity Falls and the grandmother of Soos Ramirez. History Soos' grandmother first appears in "Gideon Rises," when Gideon's hostile takeover of the Mystery Shack forces Dipper, Mabel and Stan to move in with her. She is shown to be very tolerant of their presence, only asking to keep relatively quiet and cleaning any messes with a vacuum, including Stan messing up her lipstick after kissing her. Despite her hospitality, she is shown grappling with the difficulty of feeding both the Pines family and herself. Imediately following Gideon's arrest, Stan reclaims ownership of the Mystery Shack, allowing the Pines to move out of her house. She is later mentioned by Soos in the short "Mabel's Guide to Dating," claiming his grandmother had always called him "the world's most perfect man". A picture of her hangs in Soos' room in the short "Fixin' It with Soos: Cuckoo Clock." In "Soos and the Real Girl," Abuelita receives an invitation to her grandson Reggie's engagement party, prompting her to implore Soos to find a date, hoping he will be able to find a woman before her demise. Later, she is shown carelessly invading his privacy by reading his diary, and appears in the ballpit at Hoo-Ha Owl's Pizzamatronic Jamboree after the defeat of the Hoo-Ha's Jamboree. She explains to a confused Dipper and Mabel that she considers her grandson's life her "soap opera." In "Blendin's Game" she calls Soos's dad a deadbeat and tries to make Soos cheer up with dinosaur cookies because his dad didn't show up to his birthday party. Personality She is a very calm old woman, the years clearly having made her more apt to simply go with the flow. She has fairly simple wants and needs, desiring only quiet and cleanliness, as seen by her habit of instantly jumping to clean things the moment they're dirtied. Despite her somewhat sedentary behavior however, she's still quite aware of her surroundings, as she was quick to point out that she couldn't support the Pines' family for long with how much food she could afford. She speaks both English and Spanish. Appearance Soos' grandmother is an elderly woman, with a somewhat portly frame and stout build, similar to her grandson. She has tall, puffy, grey hair, and wears a pair of pale emerald green earrings. While working around the house, she typically wears a magenta dress, a yellow '50s-style cooking apron with a heart on it, and a pair of green house slippers. Relationships Soos Abuelita shows unconditional love for her grandson, often praising his positive qualities and ignoring his faults and mistakes. Soos is shown to be prominent figure in her life, nearly every photograph in Abuelita's house depicting him at a different age. Despite this motherly compassion, Abuelita lacks a respect for Soos' privacy, such as an unwarranted reading from his diary and constant observation of his life. Nevertheless, Soos' grandmother ultimate goal in life is her grandson's wellbeing, which she intends to secure before her passing. Stan Pines Soos' grandmother happily takes in the Pines family after their forced eviction from the Mystery Shack, peacefully tolerating her stay. While her thoughts of the twins are presumably amicable, her opinions of Stan are left in question, as he passionately kisses her out of joy in discovering the weakness of Gideon Gleeful. She appears discontented by the kiss, stating she will "vacuum her face." Sightings Quotes Trivia *In "Gideon Rises," Dipper calls her Abuelita, which means "granny" in Spanish. *In "Soos and the Real Girl," she calls Soos "mijo" which is a combination of "mi", which is my in Spanish and "hijo" which is son in Spanish. Mijo is often used by parents, relatives, or older people to address young men and boys. *Assuming Soos' full name follows traditional Hispanic naming customs, her last name is either Alzamirano or Ramirez, depending on whether she is is paternal or maternal grandmother. Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Adults